Leggy and Estel
by Aradhel Anwarunya
Summary: Legolas and his father are getting on each others nerves, so Legolas comes to Rivendell and joins the War of The Pranks
1. Chapter 1

Legolas stormed out the room dramatically, slamming the large hefty door in his Fathers face! He fled from the palace and darted into the woods, seeking the comfort of his favorite tree, a humongous oak with lush green leaves. Shaking, he wiped off the tear drops that had accumulated on his chin. Why was his father so mean? Didn't he understand? He didn't want to be a prince. All the rules and etiquette, it just wasn't him. He had just been forced to sit through the most boring council meeting, it had lasted four hours! Recently, he and his father had been getting very snappy towards each other, arguing about every little thing. They needed some time away – Legolas had a brilliant idea…

"ESTEL! We are going to kill you!" The two twins shouted furiously, while they raced to his door. Estel was doubled over with laughter; he had dyed their hair luminous green, hid all their clothes and hung their weaponry from the high chandelier in the main living room. The twins reached his room and banged against the door. Had they really been so stupid and assumed he'd left it open? Not only had he locked it, he'd barricaded it shut with various furniture from the room. They would never get in! "Estel. You're going to have to come out at some point" taunted the twins "you'll get hungry, you need to eat! You won't even make it past dinner." "Did you really think I would be so stupid to barricade myself in my room without any food" Estel replied unbelievably "I have over two weeks' worth of food in here." He heard a huge groan from the other side of the door.

**_The next day_**

Estel was such an idiot! He couldn't stay in here for two weeks. He would die of boredom. Maybe the twins had given up, it was unlikely, considering the scale of the prank he had played. He would have to risk it. Gradually, he eased the furniture away from the door, it made a small squeaking noise as it was pulled away. He hoped the two terrors hadn't heard that. He unlocked the door and peeked through it, ready to slam it shut at the faintest sound. Seeing no one, he tiptoed into the hall, careful not to make a sound as elves had very sensitive hearing. "Hello" a smug voice from behind him said. He ran as fast as possible but knew it was to no avail! He may as well be dead meat. The twins quickly cornered him. Despite the trouble he was in he couldn't help but laugh at the twin's new hairstyles. His laughter was short-lived as a funny smelling cloth was placed in front of his nose. He drifted away…

**_5 Hours Later_**

When Estel awoke he was wearing a dress. How on earth did this happen? He never wore dresses, not to mention pink ones, with little frilly bits. The realization suddenly hit him. Elladan, Elrohir! They were the ones behind this. He could worry about that later though, his current situation was more important. "Hello Brother." An annoying voice said "Just thought you'd want to know. There's a conference meeting being held in here in half an hour, and you're going to be their entertainment" Having said that, a rope hoisted him into the air so he was dangling in full view. Also, the twins had timed it so every minute a bucket would dump something on him. Within 5 minutes he was covered in mud, tree sap, feathers, glitter and dung. He had to get out! "This is enough! You've had your revenge. Just let me down. Please." Estel pleaded. The twins just laughed and watched him as he struggled, until they heard their father walking to the room. With that, they said their goodbyes to Estel, hiding behind the backdoor and getting ready to eavesdrop. Estel was humiliated! Lord Elrond, his adoptive father, was going to be here at any moment. To prove his point, Elrond and the other people of high status walked in. Seeing him dangling there, they burst into laughter. Estel went even redder, if it was possible, and Elrond got his servants to get him down. Once free, Estel did a quick bow to everyone and scurried to the shower. He could only think of one thing right now – The prank war was on!


	2. Chapter 2

When Estel woke up he was utterly exhausted! He had been up for the majority of last night, scrubbing all the dirt off him from the twins prank. He looked in his mirror and jumped, his skin was saw and red from scrubbing all the dirt off and he had huge bags under his eyes. He looked terrible! Aching, he changed into some fresh clothes, knowing the bell would ring soon and he would have to go down to breakfast. He ran a comb through his knotted hair until it looked passable, or rather, until the bell rang and he had to go down to breakfast. He walked down the steps slowly, grasping the banister in his sore hands. What he would give to go to bed! Unfortunately, Elrond rather disapproved whenever he did that, and he didn't want to disappoint him. When he got to the bottom he walked through the hallways, looking at the artefacts and pictures on the wall that always intrigued him, and pushed open the intricate wooden doors to the dining room!

When he walked in, he saw a pair of piercing eyes looking at him. He glanced at the clock and the realisation hit him … he was 20 minutes late! Had it really took him that long to walk here? He scurried to his seat with his head down, he was so embarrassed, and everyone was staring! "Son. Why are you so late? This isn't like you at all." Lord Elrond asked demandingly. Looking at the two twins murderously, not wanting to admit how saw he was, Estel lied "Sorry father, I am afraid I was held up. I couldn't find my shoes and well … I didn't want to come here bear footed. It won't happen again." After that, everyone in the dining room went back to what they were doing and didn't give him a second glance. He gathered a generous plate full of food, not a very healthy variety, and started to eat. Unlike the elves, who ate delicately and methodically, he ate fast and messily. After he had finished, he excused himself and ran up to his room. He had to plan his revenge!

Legolas gathered a pack together and wrote a note to leave on his bed.

_Dear Father, I am sorry I did not tell you I left, but I know you would have tried to stop me. I am heading to somewhere where I can clear my mind and we can have some time apart. I would appreciate it if you don't try to find me. Trust in me and believe I can do this. I will be back before the leaves fall. You're Loving Son, Legolas _

There! That seemed sufficient. He looked outside at the forest and leaped gracefully out the window.

Estel laughed like a maniac! He had concocted a plan. A brilliant plan. The twins were in for it now. To make this work he needed some stuff. He wrote out his checklist.

_Estel's Deviously Evil Super Plan_

_Girls Elladan and Elrohir have a crush on_

_Glorfindel and Erestor_

_Their personal belongings_

_Rope_

_Bucket_

_Something sticky – honey, tree sap, eggs e.c.t_

_Anything Else I think of_

Now they will pay!


End file.
